


02 - Nightmares

by Modderkin64



Series: Inkopolis Rising 0 - Extra Shorts [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Nightmares, Pain, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modderkin64/pseuds/Modderkin64
Summary: Though they both escaped from the Deepsea Metro and Commander Tartar, Three and Cassidy still have vivid nightmares of Tartar’s influence.
Relationships: Agent 3 (Splatoon)/Original Character(s), Three/Cassidy (OCs)
Series: Inkopolis Rising 0 - Extra Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163807
Kudos: 2





	02 - Nightmares

Three was walking down the halls of her mansion. It was the middle of the night. She couldn’t remember what she was doing. She was just walking, trying to go… somewhere. As she wandered, she bumped into someone.

“What are you doing up so late?” Asked a kind voice. Three knew it somehow… but just couldn’t remember who it was from.

“I’m not sure.”

A hand reached down, laying gently on Three’s head. “It’s alright, we all get lost sometimes.” The hand’s touch felt warm, comforting. Three looked up to the face that belonged to the voice. But it wasn’t there. It was as if the voice’s owner wasn’t there. The hand moved off her head and pulled her in close for a tight embrace. Three felt a sense of calmness and care wash over her. “You’re such a strong girl, Alexa. I’m so proud of you.” Three felt tears running down her cheeks. She looked up again. The face still wasn’t there. The embrace began to fade away. She tried desperately to hold on, clutching the hand with all the strength she could muster. But there wasn’t anything she could do.

The presence slipped away, and she tried to chase after it. But she couldn’t move. She looked down, to see teal Ink pooling around her legs. It squirmed as if it were alive, and it began to crawl up her legs. She tried to push it away with her hands, but it just spread along her arms too. It amassed around her body, covering her from head to toe. It began to cover her face, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a demonic entity that the teal Ink dripped from. Its four eyes stared into hers, and its mouth full of jagged black teeth opened.

“Ẁ̙A̹͍͠K͚̟̕ͅE̝̰͠ ̛͈͍U͖̲̻̲P͉̜̩̬ ̨̮͍A̯͎͙̖͕̜͡ͅṆ̹͈̥̺̤D̪̦͍̪ ̥̮̺͔̰̖͝Ṣ̡MÉ̪͕̞̺͎̟L̮̹͍̫̻ͅL͖͍̪̬̫̖̥͡ ̶T͏̮͙̼ͅH̪̹͠E̻̹̜ ͙̥̪P͔̘̜̝̙̠̟͠A͜I̷̘̦͉̮̮̰N̴,̧ͅ ̪̮̞M͚̞̯͍̖̼I̪͕̻̜̹̙ͅS͇S̮͡ ͙̲̱̖̭ͅT͙R̵͈͎͖̯̞̬IA̡̮͇̭̼̜̻̺”

\--------------------

Cassidy floated in a sea of green, all alone in a vast void. She tried to swim through it, but she couldn’t tell up from down, forwards from backwards. She drifted for what seemed like an eternity, or possibly a few seconds. She felt something grabbing her from behind, a warm touch in an ocean of cold. She turned to see the familiar face of Three, smiling at her with her brilliant purple eyes. But those purple eyes turned a bright green, matching the void around them. Her smile turned to a frown, her beak growing and turning into massive fangs. Three’s skin hardened, turning a sickly teal colour, her fingertips sharpened into pointed claws. She slammed Cassidy backwards, right into a white metal wall. Hundreds of hands reached out and grabbed her, squeezing her and pinning her to the wall. Three’s clawed hand struck into Cassidy’s stomach and caused teal Ink to flow out. Cassidy looked up at Three’s face, only to see it replaced with a familiar metallic form, with two bells for eyes and an old telephone speaker instead of a mouth. The hands around her tightened their grip, digging into her skin and causing more teal Ink to leak out. The telephone speaker rang out a voice that pieced Cassidy’s ears and forced itself into her mind.

“Y̹̘̯̣̘̭ǪÙ̝̳͍̣͇ C͙̖̞A͔͎̻͉̹̕ͅŃ̦̟͉T͓̜̙̲̣ ̨̖E̯S̱͎̘C̩A͉̱͚P̨͓̝̩͓E̹̭̺̭̫ ͍̯͟ͅY̷͔̟̗͈O̰̫U̝̝̺̫͓͖ ̶̠̫̺̳̦̩͈K̳̭̥̙̤̖͞N̨͖͙̘͈O͏̰̭̹̬͖W̸̪”

\---------------------

Three woke up with a jolt. The entity’s voice still echoed in her mind. Her forehead was damp with sweat. The clock on her bedside table displayed 2:36. She struggled to get up, her arms shaking as she pushed herself off her bed. Her legs were unsteady, but she still managed to walk out of her room. She peeked into Jack’s room next to the right of her own. He was deeply asleep, and Three didn’t want to disturb him. From what Three could tell, he hadn’t been able to properly rest for a while. She walked over to Cassidy’s room to the left of hers and saw Cassidy shaking under her covers. She walked into the room and sat down on the edge of her bed. She placed a hand on Cassidy’s arm, on one of the spots where her sickly green skin was broken up by a tan splotch of her natural skin tone. Cassidy’s breathing started to slow, and her eyes slowly opened.

“Are you alright?” Three asked.

“Y-yea…” Cassidy croaked. “Just a.. nightmare.”

“Heh, funny coincidence.”

“You had one too?”

“Yeah.”

Cassidy pulled herself up to a sitting position and patted the bed beside her. Three sat next to her, and they leaned against each other. They sat together in silence for a while.

“I… saw him,” Cassidy said finally.

“I did too,” Three replied. “At least, I’m pretty sure it was him.”

“I’m… scared. I can’t get him out of my head. What if he-”

“He can’t.” She turned and hugged Cassidy tightly. “He’s gone. He’s _never_ going to hurt us again. As long as I’m here, I’m going to keep you safe, no matter the cost.”

Cassidy returned the hug and started to tear up. “Th-thank you, Three.”

\--------------------

Jack’s eyes opened with a jolt. He sat upright and looked around. It was 4:14. (Not getting any more sleep tonight,) he said internally. He threw aside his covers, got out of bed. (Stupid nightmares, messing up my sleep schedule.) He peeked into Three’s room. (Empty.) He looked into Cassidy’s room. Three and Cassidy were sitting together, the two of them fast asleep in each other’s arms. He smiled at the sight. He tiptoed in and pulled the blankets up to cover them more. Then he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> The natural follow up to the fic was, of course, even MORE angst. Don’t worry, the next short I’m planning is a LOT less angst-focused.  
> Also, you may recognize the line Tartar says in Three’s nightmare as a cut line from Undertale. I just felt it was particularly fitting.


End file.
